1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to integrated circuits, and more particularly to a radio frequency circuit used for reducing interference in signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio frequency (RF) circuits are used within many mobile terminals such as mobile phones to transmit radio signals of different communication bands. The RF circuit usually includes signal lines which may be disposed and laid out close together to receive or transmit radio signals at different communication bands. However, this layout and design may easily result in signal transmission in each adjacent signal line being interfered with, thus reducing signal communication quality of the mobile terminals.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.